Frightningale
|prodcode = 209 |writer = Thomas Astruc Mélanie Duval Fred Lenoir Sébastien Thibaudeau |storyboard = Christelle Abgrall Jeremy Paoletti |director = Thomas Astruc Christelle Abgrall Jeremy Paoletti}} " " is an episode of Season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.File:New Villains 3.png It first premiered worldwide in Spain on May 12, 2018. Synopsis A young singer gets akumatized into Frightningale. Armed with a magic mike, she wants to turn Paris into a giant musical. Plot The episode starts with Clara Nightingale on Marinette's computer, singing her latest single called "Big Bang". Marinette tries to do the dance moves that is in the choreography of her music video. After the music video ends, Marinette talks about how much she loves Laura's music and dancing. When Laura is talking with Alec about her new music video, she announces that the theme is "Miraculous", which stars Ladybug and Cat Noir . She also says that there will be auditions at the grand paris, and Cat Noir has already been chosen. She then receives a phone call from Alya asking if Marinette had heard about the casting. When Marinette hangs up, Tikki is concerned about if Marinette will audition for Ladybug. Marinette replies by saying she will audition for the extras. Tikki praises Marinette for making the right decision and kisses her nose. At Adrien's house, Gabriel tells his son to go to the audition as Cat Noir, Clara being a supporter of his brand since starting her career. Adrien is discouraged by the task, believing that people will find out about his secret identity if he goes as the superhero. But after some motivation from Plagg, Adrien decides to go to the audition, leaving the mask behind to avoid further suspicion. Adrien goes to the stage, and Clara auditions several girls (and boys) eager to play Ladybug, but none are right. Clara comes up with a plan to find the right Ladfybug, by offering the waiting people a snack, and then tripping on purpose. Marinette runs to help her, and Clara declares that she has found her Ladybug. Marinette wants to be Ladybug, but chooses not to, as to protect her identity. Clara understands, and leads Marinette to a chair to wait for makeup. When she leaves, Tikki congratulates Marinette for being sensible and not giving in to the temptation Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Clara Nightingale/Frightningale Minor characters * Alec Cataldi * Alya Césaire * Juleka Couffaine * Alix Kubdel * Rose Lavillant * Mylène Haprèle * Emilie Agreste (pictured) * Adrien's bodyguard * Nathalie Sancoeur * Roger Raincomprix (background) * Mrs. Michelle (background) * Chloé Bourgeois * Andre Bourgeois * Butler Jean (background) * Audrey Bourgeois (mentioned) * Aurore Beauréal (pictured) * Mireille Caquet (pictured) * Ivan Bruel (background) * Nino Lahiffe (background) * Lê Chiến Kim (background) * Max Kanté (pictured) * Ms. Mendeleiev (pictured) * Caline Bustier (pictured) * Fred Haprèle (pictured) * Mr. Damocles (pictured) * Armand D'Argencourt (pictured) * Nathaniel Kurtzberg (pictured) * Sabrina Raincomprix (pictured) * Ondine (pictured) * Luka Couffaine (pictured) * Civilians Trivia *This episode was first revealed in a promotional poster for Season 2 released by TFOU on October 16, 2017. *The episode title, Frightningale is a portmanteau of the words, "Frightening" and "Nightingale." *The French title of this episode is "Rossignoble." *According to Alec Cataldi, Clara will be recording her video for her new song, "Miraculous." *Chloe still in contact with her Mother because she said she was going to call her. *This is one of the few episode in which Miraculous Ladybug is used before deevilize the Akuma. *A bus ad about the Weather Girl contest from "Stormy Weather" is seen. *A poster for Paris' music festival from "Captain Hardrock" can be seen in the library. *This episode also show us that marinette and adrien identity almost so close to reveal. *Miraculous ladybug theme song has been used but also have a sentences of "In the day time i'm Marinette" but no one didn't know marinette identity because has been re-used. *Lucky Charm And Cataclysm sence has been re-edit due to them both got hit by Frightingale. Errors *Marinette's phone case is pink instead of black. *Alya's bangs is miscolored throughout the episode. *Before Cat noir say Cataclysm his paws on the ring doesn't glow. es:Rossignoble pl:Rossignoble pt-br:Rossignoble Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Unaired episodes